


Trust, Respect, Honesty

by boredomsMuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Not really spoilers but slight tiny spoilers, They hold hands kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug doesn't want their secrets revealed and Adrien respects that, but something came up and he can't respect that without lying anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust, Respect, Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this thing against 6 and I can't have 6 works on my profile so have this one shot.

Trust is the basis of any god partnership.  Trust, Respect, and Honesty.  Adrien knew Ladybug wanted to keep their identity’s a secret, keep up the illusion of just being the superhero pair and no one else while around each other.  He knew it wasn’t because she didn’t trust him, and he wanted to respect that. 

 

The problem was, he had to be honest and he couldn’t respect that wish if he wanted to be honest.

 

If he wanted to trust that Ladybug wouldn’t hate him.

 

“Ladybug.”  He said, voice more serious than usual.  She turns, confused.  The patrols finished, they both plan to leave, to go home.

 

“Yes Chat?”  She asked, a tone of ‘are you okay’ in her voice and a concerned look in her eyes.  He had to do this.  He was glad Plagg couldn’t stop him right now.

 

“I… I think I know who Hawkmoth is.”  He mumbled.

 

“You do?”  She asked, tone raising and voice getting a tad high.  “That’s wonderful, we can stop him now.”  She smiled and he gulped.  He had to do this.

 

“No.”  He said.  “We can’t, _I_ can’t.”  He looked to his hands, toying with the ring that had been given to him, that had made his life so much better.  That had led him to her.

 

“Why not?”  She frowned and he took a deep breath, taking the ring off for the first time since he’d put it on.  He felt the flash of the costume fading and heard his lady gasp.

 

“Hawkmoth is my dad.”  He mumbled.  “He… he had this book on all the miraculous, and then he recognized my ring and then… I started paying more attention and I think he might be hawkmoth and, and he knows who I am.”  Adrien spoke, quick and quiet and still staring at his hands.  He took another deep breath and held out the ring.  “For the good of Paris I can’t be Chat Noir anymore.  Not when my fathers the enemy, not when he knows who I am.”

 

It was silent for fair too long before a hand moved into his side and closed his fist around the ring.  He frowned slight, looking at the hand that lacked the sleeves of Ladybug’s outfit.

 

“We’ll investigate him.”  His lady spoke, voice different more nervous.  He hesitated before looking up and finding Marinette in front of him, staring at his hand.

 

“Marinette?”  Adrien asked, even though he was sure it was her.  It made so much sense.

 

“We’ll investigate him and then once we’re sure it’s him, or sure it’s not, we’ll act.  There’s no one else that’s Chat Noir, and really you’re the closest to the suspect so you’re perfect Adrien.”  She said, her voice sounding like the in between of Ladybug talking to Chat Noir and Marinette talking to Adrien. 

 

“But-“  He started but she shook her head.

 

“No buts Adrien.  There’s no one else I want to be my partner, no one else I trust so much.  You are Chat Noir, and this wouldn’t stop you.  Won’t stop us.”  She smiled, meeting his eyes while she spoke despite the light blush on her face.

 

He put the ring back on and Plagg chewed him out for having taken it off but Adrien didn’t care.  He’d seen the girl behind the mask and she was everything he’d imagined and more.  He had sid he’d love her no matter who was behind the mask but now he think his feelings had grown stronger seeing the smiling face.


End file.
